The seductive shadow: A visit to royalty
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: I have been laying about this old castle for far too long. Its time I get out, meet new faces and maybe get a bite to drink on the way. Being an..."experienced" vampire, I have accumulated many artifacts, tomes and...tastes. Lets dust them off and put them to good use! Hahahahahaha. This story will involve multiple, steamy relationships. No the vampire does not sparkle!
1. Dead mans boredom

**The seductive shadow: A visit to royalty **

_Chapter 1, Dead mans boredom_

Moonlight wearily swept into the dark room, through the stained glass window. The window it self was a moon which at the moment perfectly captured the real beauty hanging in the night above, in its doppelganger image.

The graceful light of the moon lightly illuminated the dark, gothic room. However the light seemed to stop at one singular point…..At the very tip toe of a well polished boot.

Although a friend of the night doubled an admirer of its beauty, the light seemed too not go on, as if afraid of the being in his calm, docile state. Nevertheless in his mind he beckoned the light forward. So it did, ever so slowly…

The light slowly revealed the figure; it slowly slid over the polished boot, igniting the shine of fine and patient work. It continued by slithering up thin, strong legs clothed in formal cotton pants. Soon the nocturnal light graced a pale, lean abdomen then onward to a similar chest. The light soon tickled the smooth neck which led to a sharp chin. Finally the light graced a narrow face with high cheek bones and a sharp nose. Underneath dark, thin eyebrows were iridescent red eyes.

A stray onyx lock dropped lazily in front of his eye to which he swept backward like the rest of his obedient, silk hair. The lonely creature sat lazily in an obsidian throne, engraved with skulls and runes from long dead languages created by long dead civilizations.

The creature though of various ways to sate his boredom…and hunger. A thought came to mind as well as a slight smile which revealed sharp, gleaming fangs. "I have just the place in mind". He announced to the empty air with a deep voice tamed by a formal British accent.

He uncrossed his legs and rose from his dark throne. He made his way to the stain glass window with long purposeful strides. When finally before the masterly crafted glass he began to button up the black silk shirt hanging loosely from his lean, muscular frame.

"A place full of…little ponies. Hahahahahaha".

His deep, malevolent laugh echoed through the dark halls.


	2. Of mare and men

**The seductive shadow: A visit to royalty**

_Chapter 2, Of mare and men_

In the deepest, darkest hallways of the gothic castle were paths that lead even deeper. In a huge chamber filled to the brim with thousands of neatly placed tombs, carefully mantled weapons and securely sealed artefacts.

In the centre of the colossal chamber stood an archway made of a white stone that contrasted the entirety of the chamber, in fact the contrast was one of the reasons Lord Arkus had it excavated, moved then placed in this very chamber but that was a long time ago…..

Currently the vampire was skimming through an old book, old in terms of thousands of years. "So…..if I place the runes here". He spoke aloud while he placed two small stones engraved with ancient runes into two slots on one of the columns. "Then these here…"

He strode over to the other column and placed two stones with different runes than the last two. Suddenly a purple energy began building at the base of each column. "Hmmmm…"

The immortal calmly watched as the energy began rising through the columns and heading toward the centre. "This better not explode. I don't to rebuild this place…again". When the two energies met in the centre of the arch, it fired a beam of purple light which expanded across the whole archway.

"No hundred years of rebuilding…..good". The vampiric Lord mumbled to himself as he observed the portal he had just created. "Thought those old things would come in handy one day". He conversed seemingly with himself as he walked slowly toward the portal. "Take care of the place while I'm gone won't you?"

As he took his last steps to stand before the portal a choir of howls echoed through the entire castle which acting as an answer to his question. "Oh, I nearly forgot my things".

He flicked both hands. A cane flew into his right hand whilst a black fedora with a red feather as well as a blue one tucked into the white band around the headwear. The cane was a simple black cane with a sculpted silver wolfs head for the handle.

"I think I'm all ready". The vampire again stated aloud in his more adequate outdoor clothing. An azure waist cote and a red tie were added to his previous "outfit" as well as a finely crafted black, leather trench coat.

Bringing the hat to his head and firmly placing there. The ancient vampire stepped through the portal….

In the peaceful forests of Equestria a blinding light shone through the darkness of the night, yet somehow went unnoticed. A tall figure soon emerged from the shadows and into the glorious moonlight.

"Ahhhh, how I have missed this. It really has been too long since I roamed a mortal plain". In an instant the figure began to disintegrate into a black cloud, it pulsed with life and seemed restless. Then the cloud shot into the sky and it could be seen that this cloud was in fact, a swarm of bats.

Although his form was separated, Arkus loved the feeling of the breeze in his face and the wind under his wings.

'Too long'. He thought to himself. Soon the vampires multiple eyes could see lights in the distance. 'Prey!'

The dryness of his throat and the deep hunger quickly resurfaced like he was a young fledgling again. The swarm quickly dove down toward a nice little town called…..Ponyville.

The swarm soon found a huge, thick tree in the village and decided to reside there for now. When there they bats stayed inside the thick bushes to avoid attention. Arkus could sense the prey inhabiting the peaceful settlement. All the blood…he could smell it as much as he could hear their hearts.

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Flap, flap

The entire swarm turned its gaze to a lone bat that had entered the thick bush. It attempted to join the others by hanging on a branch near the swarm. 'This bat….'

There was definitely something different about this bat. I looked intelligent…..it looked at him, well the swarm with yellow eyes that glowed lightly while his bats had black eyes…..like normal bats.

Suddenly the swarm burst from the thick bush and flew toward Everfree forest with the yellow eyes pursuer still in close proximity.

Whilst soaring over Everfree forest an idea came to Arkus. Instantly the swarm of bats shot toward the forest floor and in a second before impact dispersed in multiple directions as to confuse the strange pursuer.

Slowly, the lonesome bat descended into the forest and landed on the soft grass. It seemed to observe it's surroundings as if it was committing an act best left unknown by the whole of Equestria.

Suddenly in a swirl of black smoke the bat was transformed into a striking mare. No ordinary mare of coarse, she had a dark brown coat which could entice colts to touch her and feel its softness. Complimenting her coat were a light brown mane and tail each with a red streak and each held gorgeous curls. Above the fact she was a unicorn her deep yellow eyes glowed just as the bats did. However they were more enticing and alluring in this form.

"Goodness where have those creatures flown too?" The pondered aloud. "I thought I had found another for certain- Helena whipped her head behind her to see…nothing. A rustling had caught her attention. 'It's my imagination'.

"What were you certain of?"

Slowly…..The mare turned to face forward. She came face to face with a button. "Up here". Again, slowly she tilted her head to see red glowing orbs that showered her with their eerie glow. The creatures face was either blacker than night or a shadow it self.

"I hope you won't mind if I taste you". The deep voice echoed through her ears. Suddenly half of the shadowed face lit up with the gleam of rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Ahhhhhhh!" In an instant the mare was pinned to the ground.

Soon she felt ice cold breath along her neck which was soon enveloped by even colder lips. "Release me or I shall take action!"

A deep chuckle resonated from the creature as multiple razor sharp teeth found their mark. "You forced me!" Suddenly Helena opened her mouth and bit down of the assaulting creatures neck with her own fangs…..fangs?...fangs.

Arkus could care less about the pain being inflicted upon him, what mattered was that this…..mare was a vampire. Not like any vampire he had ever seen. The stories of the ever kind and peaceful world were true.

The mare started to suck the blood from his body. He shuddered in ecstasy. The feeling of another vampire drinking from him was a long forgotten pleasure….something he only permitted from females of coarse.

What Helena didn't know was that she had just commenced a mating with the ancient vampire, yet she could careless as the same pleasure filled her body from the simple act of feeding and tasting his ancient blood. It overpowered her….intoxicated her.

With his last remnants of control Arkus embraced the mare and rolled so that he was beneath her, he then tightened the embrace before sinking his two fangs into her neck, the teeth from before were for killing.

After hours of the vampiric foreplay the two released the bites and looked one another in the eyes.

"You're a vampire?"

They asked one another.

* * *

I'd like to thank Najee for his OC Helena. I told you I would give her a big part :)

Next time we see how vampirism is different in Equestria. Also a The ancient Lord Arkus will be visiting the royal sisters ;)


	3. Seducing royalty

**The seductive shadow: A visit to royalty**

_Chapter 3, Seducing royalty_

After their violent, intimate encounter Arkus and Helena had a long well needed talk. It had been a long time since Arkus had been able to talk the kind of banter only vampires can. The hours of talk were savoured and appreciated.

During their conversation, Arkus learned that Helena is the only other vampire in Equestria. He comforted her as he knew that solitude. The ancient vampire was used to being alone but it was always hard when you're quite young, in his early hundreds he craved for the appearance of another vampire even if it was for a mere moment.

"Well, it seems the dawn is near". Helena looked through a clearing of trees where the sky could be seen slowly changing from the black of night. "It was nice to meet you Miss Helena". Arkus rose from his seat on a dead log and strode toward the vampiric mare. "It's been a pleasure". A smile, that could make goddess's faint, crossed his face. He knelt down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Helena's cheeks suddenly shaded a light crimson from the gentry kiss. Arkus rose to his great height again. "Goodbye". He slowly began walking away.

"Where are you going?" The mare questioned, not prepared to let a kindred soul simply disappear.

"Refuge from the light. I can walk during the day but the light weakens me". He stopped walking and turned slightly to watch her actions. She seemed to troubled, unable to speak.

"M-may I accompany you?" The elder flashed his fangs in a near manic grin.

"Why of course". He turned fully to face her in a proper manor. "I believe it is time for you to no longer walk alone in the night". Helena's face lit with pure glee as she galloped to his side.

"Where do you plan for us to reside for the day?" The mare questioned as they began walking, steadily.

"Whilst you were perusing me in my bat form, I spotted a cave not to far from here". He stated calmly.

"What is it like to have that many eyes?" Helena asked. Yet Arkus knew it was one of many.

"It became normal as I used the form more and more however my first time of taking the form of a swarm was debilitating, I must admit". Helena giggled.

"What if there is something already in the cave?" She asked concerned.

"Then I will take care of it". Arkus calmly replied.

"How?"

He chuckled. "If we come across anything I will show you".

"Don't be reclusive now, tell me". The mare pleaded.

"All shall come in time my little pony". His deep chuckle started once again.

Soon the pair found the cave Arkus had discovered previously. It was dark, dry and the entrance was concealed, the perfect place for a vampire. The cave was only a small cavern but it would do as a temporary home.

Arkus removed his coat and placed it on the ground. He sat next to his coat with his back against the cold, stone surface. The ancient vampire closed his eyes. "What is the matter Helena?"

"I would prefer to sleep in your company…if that's acceptable of course". The vampiric mare radiated embarrassment. Arkus opened his eyes so that iridescent red could meet radiant yellow.

"Why of course my lady". Arkus made his trench coat a sheet to make the stone floor more adequate for the lovely mare. Slowly but surely Helena made her way to Arkus and curled up next to him. The ancient vampire radiated no heat yet the feeling of his physical presence was soothing.

The long undead Lord smiled to himself. Not a smile of insanity or hunger but a simple smile of happiness, happy to no longer walk alone in the night. He soon fell into the void of sleep.

Deep into the night, Helena stirred in her sleep. The presence beside her had vanished and discomfort was produced from this lack of presence. The vampire murmured something incomprehensible, yet as time went on it became clearer what she was saying.

"Arkus!" The mare shouted, waking from her deep sleep. Her eyes scanned the small cavern in search of the human. She saw him at the small entrance to the cave, bathing in the moon light. "Arkus, is it night already?"

"Yes it is, has been so for quite the while". She watched how his eyes never left the moon. Its light illuminated his eyes.

"What are you doing just stood there?" Helena made her way to his side.

"Contemplating". He simply said.

"What thoughts do you contemplate on?"

"If I should visit the princess's". Arkus look down at the mare. Helena was quite surprised he knew about Celestia and Luna, but knew the ancient vampire had done his research before entering a strange land.

"It could be…..interesting". The mare mischievously smiled. Arkus gave her a grin that bordered on mischief and slyness.

"I shall see you again Helena. Now I must meet the royal sisters". He tilted his at toward her. "Goodbye". Slowly his form dissolved into mist. Then that mist swept into the night sky.

Helena smiled at seeing the vampire display one of his many, or so he says, vampiric abilities. "Good luck…Arkus".

* * *

"So how are the filly's doing?"

"Great. They are going through school with flying colours".

"Glad to hear it".

"You would be a good father".

"Oh no I'm never getting tied down".

"Ha. That's what they all say".

Two members of the royal guard were patrolling a hallway whilst exchanging banter to pass the time. Both were long time friends actually. They had been together ever since joining the academy. At least that's what Arkus could discern from the two colts that he observed from the ceiling. That's right the ceiling. Arkus decided to travel the castles halls on the ceiling rather than the intended way.

The vampire could sense two life forces in a tower. A tower he was not far from. He calmly walked along the ceiling toward his desired location whilst admiring the white stone architecture and gold chandeliers.

* * *

"What do you make of last nights anomaly Luna?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it sister…..there was a light and that's all".

Currently the co-rulers of Equestria were in Luna's room debating the strange event which occurred the previous night. However all theories they came up with were wrong and completely different to what had happened. Vampirism seemed to be absent from Equestria.

"I worry Luna…whatever it was….it felt dark".

"What do you mean?"

"I felt something Luna. A power the likes I have never felt before".

"You felt it?"

"That's why I worry sister".

"Well I am sorry for the disturbance".

Both princesses's turned to the doorway to see a strange creature with red, eerily glowing, eyes and strange clothing. Neither knew what to make of the creatures abrupt appearance. "I know what you're thinking. So please refrain from aggression".

Celestia mentally cursed herself for letting her intents be so easily read. "What have you come here for?"

Luna and Celestia watched the gleaming smile appear upon the creatures face with caution. "Equestria for a change of scenery and inhabitants I came to you two however for a simple visit".

"A visit?" Celestia questioned.

"Yes a visit. For too long had I read of a fabled land ruled by two beautiful mares a ruler of day and a ruler of night. The sisters were visibly shocked at how much he knew but what surprised them most was "fabled land".

"Why did you come to us then? Assassination, thievery?" The elder sister once again questioned the vampire.

"Oh heavens no my dear I simply came to make conversation with you both". Arkus made his way toward the sisters they visibly tensed before him yet he simply passed between them and took a seat on the side of Luna's bed.

Luna looked at her sister then approached the out worldly creature. "Where do you come from?"

Arkus smiled at the younger sister's change of attitude from cautious to friendly. "I come from a place called Earth, a dying world that's depravity seems to grow every year".

"Oh my…..that sounds terrible". Arkus could see the genuine shock in her eyes.

"After living there since man first appeared I was privileged to see how humanity rose and fell. Even the few moments were human decency shinned through the darkness of their nature". Arkus did not hate humanity. Just the evil it was capable of.

"You're not human?"

"Oh no that was a long time ago. I my dear am a vampire". The princes of night's eyes widened.

"What's a vampire?"

"Aha my dear you are so enthusiastic to learn. A vampire is a state of being. I was once human but back to the point a vampire is a creature of the night that feeds on the life force of animals or humans in its immortal life".

"Amazing". Luna was practically near star struck with all she was learning.

"Could you please stop glaring at me. I fear you'll burn through my head is you persist". Arkus moved his gaze to the elder sister. "I mean no harm to you or any other inhabitant of your world".

Celestia had dealt with many political ordeals through her life and had caught the best of liars' red handed. She could tell that what this…..vampire was telling…..all of it was true.

"How's about you join me and the lovely Luna here on the bed?" Luna blushed deeply whilst Celestia did her best to hide hers….failing of course.

"Are you implying-"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm saying that you and your lovely sister should lay on the bed with me". Celestia looked into the red eyes of the vampire. 'the dazzling, ruby red eyes'. She shook her head. 'Where did that come from?"

"Luna you wouldn't mind laying with me would you?" Celestia watched he younger sister shake her head and leap onto night themed bed next to the vampire.

"See your sister is much less rude". They looked each other in the eye. "I insist you join us". He beckoned her to come with a hand gesture. Without thinking the ruler of day made her way to the other side of her sister's bed and lead next to the vampire.

"Now my dears I am Lord Arkus. I came to Equestria in search of blood….and brides". His arms wrapped around their slender necks and brought their heads to rest on his chest.

"You want us to be your brides?" Celestia asked disbelievingly.

"Yes actually as well as another". Arkus smiled to himself.

"What makes you think we'll agree to be your brides?"

"I shall give you a taste of what love with a vampire is like. Then you may choose". Celestia still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why would either of us even tink of-

Celestia's chocked on her own words as Luna, her younger sister. Was currently kissing Arkus vigorously.

"Luna what are you doing!"

The mare in question parted her lips slowly from the vampires with a string of saliva. "Why not sister?" Luna turned to face her sister. "He is simply to die for!"

Luna was in her own world of glee. "What have you done to her?" Celestia accused as she left the bed.

"Nothing….she had thoughts. I saw those thoughts and gave her a push in the right direction. She is simply acting on her own". Arkus was both lying and telling the truth.

"I don't believe you!"

"Then see if you can resist your own desires". Suddenly Celestia's mind was filled with thought of attraction toward the Arkus. She thought of how beautiful his ruby red eyes were and how his pale skin contrasted against the onyx of his silk hair.

"Come". Arkus simply said. Celestia simply took her place back on the bed however this time she got atop him and lowered her lips onto his.

"That's it sister". Celestia strangely enjoyed the encouragement. She also found that the kisses exchanging between herself and Arkus were becoming increasingly harsher and wetter. "Let me join!"

Suddenly Luna's tongue was sliding across both Arkus's and Celestia's lips. Then Arkus opened his mouth and set free a slick tongue that skilfully occupied Luna's enthusiastic attitude whilst beckoning Celestia to join. Believe it or not, she did.

Now all three of them explored each other mouths though Arkus found that the sisters were very good at team work as they were both taming his tongue whilst exploring his long un-attended mouth.

"Sister help him out of these clothes". Luna managed to say without much use of her tongue. Celestia's horn glowed and Arkus felt his hat leave his head and both his pants and waist coat loosening. He sat up to allow his waist coat to come off and then went his tie and shirt.

Both sisters stopped to admire the vampire's now bare body. Luna started kissing his cold body with her warm lips. Arkus took attention of how Celestia was staring at the manhood that stood semi-erect before her.

"What are yo-Auggghhhhh". Celestia engulfed the meat in a second and proceeded to ravish it with her tongue.

Luna watched her elder sister in amusement. "Let's see what else we can get her to do".

Arkus chuckled deeply and mischievously. "Yes. Lets".


	4. Proposal

**The seductive shadow: A visit to royalty**

_Chapter 4, Proposal _

The suns morning light spilled through curtains and into a dark room, Princess Luna's room to be exact. The nights "activities" were filled with moans, groans, sweat and mess.

However the mornings blessing went slightly….unappreciated by a currently bed dwelling Vampire with two striking mares lead either side of him, in a warm embrace. The heat he received from them was alien no doubt yet he liked the long deprived pleasure of personal warmth.

Thin, silken, sheets covered them all and soft, fur limbs clung tightly to him. Over his long life, Arkus had bedded many women and done many things to those women, yet last night was one of the best in his un-life.

He had been awake for a while now actually and observed the room many times over. His hair was everywhere in a ruffled mess, with many locks falling into his pale face.

Arkus' gaze shifted to Celestia's pure white neck which was tainted a deep red with smeared, dried blood. His eyes rolled back slightly as he remembered her warm, pure taste.

The same happened when he remembered tasting Luna's essence. His adoring gaze shifted to the sleeping form of Luna. The dried, crusty blood was lightly visible against her dark coat yet nevertheless it was there.

Though watching the mares until they woke would have been a more than exceptional pass time, Arkus wanted to inspect the Night Princess' balcony. Arkus in an instant turned pure black then all his features disappeared into the darkness that consumed his body. However, this was a normal process for Arkus. He had simply turned himself into a being of shadows, eliminating the advantage of walls and doors for any foolish enough to have angered an all powerful Vampire.

In his the form of a shadow Arkus moved "literally" through the bed and went to stand at the golden railings of the balcony, his form returning to normal. Since Celestia was not yet awake the sun had not risen however none would know as the current time was dying hour of the night.

Arkus wished he did not have to end the night but he was no fool. He knew the natural order of life and the universe and to interrupt the long lived balance were the actions of a fool, the Lord was undoubtedly far from a fool.

To make sure the sun did arise at the prompt time Arkus had to wake the solar Princess. He turned to observe her with his Vampiric eyes and saw her peacefully sleeping.

A light breeze graced Celestia's warm body as Arkus was now by her side. "Wakey, wakey my dear". Celestia smiled in her sleep. The Vampire smiled to himself and gently brushed his smooth palm against the side of her face whilst lightly rubbing her forehead, just under her horn, with his free hand.

Slowly yet surely her eye lids began to flutter open revealing pink eyes that slowly adjusted to the darkness. The Princess however seemed calm to see the Vampire this close, or maybe it was morning ignorance, maybe she just did not mind since not so long ago they were much closer.

"Morning my dear". His deep voice was pleasant to her ears.

"What did you do to us?" Even early into waking the Princess was stern in her tone.

"You both had curiosity in your minds. I simply made you act on your desire to…feed you hunger for questions. Then I turned the tiniest glimmer of attraction into lust. Your sister took much less effort yet I expected nothing less from the elder".

Celestia was again surprised and scared of the Vampire. If he can bend the will of others what else could he do?

"Were you speaking the truth about taking us as brides?"

"You will find I speak only truth my dear". His eyes and face mimicked the seriousness of his tone.

Celestia was about to speak when her mouth was suddenly covered. "There will be plenty of time to talk later. Now you must begin the dawn of the new day!". A grin replaced his serious face.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, seemingly, Arkus had…disappeared.

'We're going to be his brides….'

"We're going to be his brides!"


	5. Self reflection

Hazah! I LIVE! MUHAHAHAHAHA…..sorry…Anyway as you have all guessed I'm back and I'm running on nuclear powered fumes of awesome so that when you breath it in you shall grow a rainbow beard and you children shall have these beards!

Anyway on with DE LA STORY!

**The seductive shadow: A visit to royalty**

_Chapter 5, Self reflection_

Day light…..Vampires are known to fear and oppose the light of day however that is not completely true…

Arkus loved the day in fact. Animals would start their daily duties and people would start their day….Ponies in Arkus's case. Due to him being a powerful Vampire day light simply….rendered him less threatening to any who would oppose him. Yes he adored the moons light and the night's dark veil but he also loved the warm sensation received from the suns light rays.

He pondered to himself as he walked the streets of Canterlot in the early morning. As the dusky yellow sun rose shadows were cast from the rows of surrounding buildings but more noticeably the shadow that did not reach from Arkus.

Did he remember what it felt like to be alive….Yes very much so. Even as he walked he went back to when he had a beat in his chest and warmth in his veins. Yes such a long time ago….Arkus did not let this sadden him. His life back on Earth was quite lively actually. Werewolf guards, Vatican paid missions to eliminate Demons oh and the cutest maid you have ever seen.

He was here for a reason…..wasn't that what he told himself back home. 'Is that what I've been telling myself for thousands of years?' A smile tugged his lips and turned something innocent into a maniacal grin "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The fading laughter was all that was heard by the waking inhabitants of the City. They knew not who or what it was. Nor did they care….

The forests were quite peaceful with animals, of all sizes, scurrying about making their little sounds accompanied by the swaying of branches and a light breeze gracing everything in its invisible path with its cooling touch. Abruptly, for the animals, the air suddenly became cold. It wasn't Winter so why would it be so cold?

The culprit calmly walked through the brush and into sight Vampire Arkus…. who else could emit such a cold embrace to the world around themselves. A sigh escaped his lips. This was why he always tried to keep things busy. So that he would not have to remember his own past.

The area around him was a clearing in the huge forest and in the centre lay a small log. As the Vampire made his way to seat himself he unbuttoned his azure waistcoat and threw it behind himself.

Taking a nice walk usually did him good, usually. He sat hunched over with hands clamped together. 'All the power a man could crave and want. Yet I know what a true man desires…..Lo-'

Arkus watched a leaf fly in front of his eyes. It began dancing on the wind, gracefully and without fault, as if putting on a grand show for the King of The Dead. The air around the leaf began quivering as if under some strain, bending and shifting, until finally a hole through dimensions burst open.

Arkus raised a black brow. "Damn the teleport spell is a bitch!"

A dark skinned man…..young man was suddenly in front of Arkus seemingly unaware of his existence.

"All that time and effort only to end up in the middle of-"

The teenager turned to see a man sat down, smirking at him, with red eyes and blacker than black hair, forced backward, out of the man's face.

"Oh don't mind me. Do continue". Arkus calmly told the boy.

"If you wouldn't mind sir who the hell are you?"

Arkus replied with a deep chuckle as usual. "Just a simple man".

"A simple man…..in a world full of talking magical Ponies?"

"Curiosity killed the cat boy". Arkus had abandoned humour and ended the sentence dipped in a venomous tone.

"Whatever I have better things to be doing". The teen began walking away sick of wasting time with a stranger acting all mysterious, like he was out of some movie. Arkus only smiled as the teen walked deeper and deeper into the thick brush which sheltered all from the suns light.

"You did". Arkus began to follow the teen with long, quick, silent strides.

"Try out a good looking spell. End up in the middle of nowhere with creepy guy, seems legit". Najmi rambled on to himself whilst trying to find a way out of the thick brush that seemed to be blocking nearly all light. Why did he come this way in the first place? Oh yeah. Either the dark, pitch black, forest or the creepy guy with the red eyes and black hair.

A rustle emitted from behind Najmi. "Huh?"

Hundreds of bats shot toward Najmi, making him disappear in a pulsating cloak of black. Suddenly an explosion of black energy erupted and sent the bats, what was left of them, flying in every conceivable direction. "What the hell was that? Whatever I'm glad it's over with".

"Oh you think?" Najmi spun on his heels to see that the creepy guy was stood behind him.

"What the hell. Were those bats yours?"

"Oh no my boy…they were me". An inhuman grin stretched the man's face.

"Okay I'm gunna' get going so yeah….bye".

"How about a lesson in manors, boy?" Arkus approached the boy and with one hand lifted and spun Namji in mid-air before throwing him to the ground. "Let's start with the basics, shall we?"

"Alright you're going down asshole!" Najmi got to his feet, quickly. 'Whoever this guy is I should be careful'. Najmi watched as the pale man stood tall with posture and composure.

"Next lesson". Arkus began his approach, taking slow steps. Najmi thought quick and suddenly summoned a pack of wolves made out of the shadows that surrounded him. They circled their master protectively.

"Familiar hmmm". Suddenly the man's arms faded to a liquid black and twisted into incomprehensible shapes. If anything his physical form was now an abomination as monstrous fanged maws broke free from their prison. Fingers stretched and exploded in a dazzling spray of ruby blood to reveal long jagged claws. "Come at me".

The wolves lunged themselves at the crime of nature before them with vicious barks and wailing howls. The maws simply stretched from their place and dug their teeth deep into the familiars wherever their gluttonous mouths struck.

"Let's make this interesting". The Vampire said anticipating the challenge.

"Yeah..let's". Replied Najmi.


End file.
